wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nix and Hecate
General Nix and Hecate are TrickWing twins. They are both female, all though they are not identical, they are known to try to confuse others by casting an illusion so they appear identical, and finish the others sentences. Appearance They both have slate grey bodies with leopard like spots on their backs, necks and sides. And bright purple eyes, but thats when the similarities end. Nix: She has black wing membrane, the same colour as her ankle frills and the frills by her black horns. Not just her appearance though. Nix carries herself differently the Hecate. She might seem quiet, but walks like royalty. Hecate: Hecate has purple wing membrane, the same colour as all of her other frills. But even if the twins looked the same, Hecate carry herself very differently from Nix. She appears to have power, but keeps it in a quiet, smaller way then Nix. Personality They are both very creative, and because of that both took carriers in the arts. Hecate as an author, where as Nix as an artist. But because of that, they have almost no need to leave their house. They have everything they need in there, but because of that they are very secretive. Seeming to love jokes, and they do, there is just more to the twins then that. Nix: She is the more secretive of the twins. Causing her to be very shy, she has never talked with another dragon other then her sister in years. Nix almost never leaves the house, but when she does, she never talks. But somehow, the other dragons respect her, and feel like they want to protect her. Hecate: Hecate is intelligent, and is worrying almost all the time. She worries about her sister, and how she does not talk, she worries about their being another war, and she is worried about the TrickWings in general, she feels that they have been hiding on their island for too long. Because of her not wanting to speak, Hecate must do all the talking for her sister. That does frustrate her sometimes, but she cares about her sister to much to say anything. Abilities Nix and Hecate are known for being exceptionally strong with their illusion powers, as well as slightly more potentate venom. Hecate thinks that the venom potency may come from RainWing blood in there family years ago, but nothing has been proved. History A single egg was left in the hatchery. No one claimed it, or said that they would take care of it. Nix was technically older, but only by a few moments. Hecate came out of the egg after, but when they hatched, it was a good hour before anyone checked. Growing up, they did well in school, but not making much friends. There were a few people who would get in fights with them, but that was nothing they couldn't deal with. They got their jobs, Nix as an artists, Hecate as an author, very quickly. Nix went through a faze where she would only draw scavengers, and what their lives might be like, but popular demand caused her to stop. Hecate once tried to write controversy, but that stopped quickly. No one really wants to read about how NightWings have really been controlling Pyrraha all along. Relationships For one, they don't really get out much. The other reason Nix and Hecate don't really have friends is because of how strange they seem. Even to other dragons, they appear just, wearied. Trivia * Nix is the greek goddess of night and darkness * Hecate is the greek goddess of magic Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Characters